Naturally, Kahelaha
by MiahJade
Summary: after eclipse jacob and the pack are on the run, they have their families with them and they have to return to the town where shape-shifters originate from. the town Jacob stayed in when he ran away. But will returning to La Mija bring more then wanted?
1. Naturally

Dearest Fans,

I own nothing but the storyline and the la Mija group. Your reviews and ideas for my story ARE VERY GLADLY APPRECIATED :))))

-**Miah Jade**

* * *

_...and it takes my breath away_

_what you do so naturally........_

_Your are the thunder _

_and i am the lightening_

_and i love the way you know_

_who you are_

_and to me its exciting_

_when you know its meant to be_

_everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_

_when your with me baby_

_everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_

_bay, bay, baby....._

_(naturally - Selena Gomez)_

* * *

It had come to this.

Not only had the Volturi come and almost completely wiped out La Push but now they were homeless.

They were blindly following Jacob back to a place he had visited while he was away. The large township of La Mija, on the border of Washington and Canada was also filled with Quileute Wolves. The La Push tribe which was descended from Ephraim Black and Quil Ateara While Levi Uley was a part of the tribe for a period of time when they founded the existence of the Cullen's, but chose to stay in their home village of la mija while Ephraim and Quil moved their families and other's to La Push to hold the treaty to name. It was discovered that this is where Jacob's heart lead him when he left. Here is where he found his history.

They continued through the coarse forest and found a clearing, Jacob smiled. All the survivors had come, Sam Uley, Quil Ateara, Embry Call, Paul Meraz, Jared Bronson, Leah and Seth Clearwater. Also with the pack were Billy Black, Emily Young, Sue Clearwater, Rachael and Rebecca Black, Claire Young and Kimberly Gordon. A large group to be homeless, and although Jacob was enthusiastic about returning to la mija, the unnerving sense of pain coming from Sam was shaking up the wolves, Jacob couldn't tell what it was exactly but he knew Sam wasn't telling them something.

They walked into the town, it was late, maybe around midnight but there were still a few lights on.

"Where to now Jake?" Quil asked, carrying his sleeping Claire.

"I'm not sure, it's late." Jacob reiterated, looking at Sam and then his father.

"Sam you used to live here, where do we go?" Jacob asked the alpha. Shock shot around the pack, no one truly knew this is where Sam had come from. He had said his father left him, but they never knew quite where he was from. He and His mother had just arrived randomly in La push a few years ago.

"Uh there is a school ground in the middle of town..." He responded.

Billy Black spoke up, the trip had been hard for him, having to have his son carry him most of the way. "What about your family?"

"There isn't any here" Sam whispered leading the route to school, where the group once again camped for the night on the large baseball pitch.  
Last night in the cold.

The light awoke the group of wolves to see teenagers begin to enter the school.

Paul and Embry were enjoying the sights, a new pool of women.

"What now?" It was Seth who spoke now.

"We wait" Billy answered. "I'm sure someone will help a stranded group of Quileute's".

Sam sniggered, remembering what the people here were like. Strong minded and Cautious. More and more teenagers arrived until they heard one almost familiar car to Jacob. In drives an almost brand new Dodge Ram. Beautiful Ute. Jacob laughed, causing the pack to stare strangely at him.

"I know her" He chuckled running over to the loud car.

"Well, well, well Mr Black I see you have returned to my noble town" spoke a voice out of the driver's door as the pack slowly followed Jacob to the Vehicle.

"Yeah well you know me" He shot pack, trying to play it cool. He held his had up to the woman in the car whose face could still not be seen to help her out of the car.

The breath hitched in all the wolves' throats as they saw the incredible woman who stepped out of the Dodge. They set their sights on her legs, from the sexy but worn out cowboy boots, up the fit tanned legs, to the extremely small denim shorts held up by a very old black leather belt. Her stomach was visibly flat as her top didn't begin until just above her belly button (there was hint of a small scar on her left rib cage). The grease stained white tank top was covered with an old motorbike leather jacket, and then her face, the face of an angel. Her black eyes, large pouty lips and long waist length black hair, she was an angel.

"Uh . . . Jacob, you bought friends this time" She spoke, pulling the men out of their daze.

"Yeah uh, we will do introductions lat..."

The he felt her body heat up. Her books fell to the ground as her pulse began to race and her hand began to sweat heavily in his. She was Morphing. Jacob pushed the pack back quickly as the beautiful woman turned into a large pure white wolf and much larger then Leah in her morphed state. People around must have seen her morph because within a matter of seconds, 13 wolves had surrounded the White wolf. The la Push pack didn't change; they were too mesmerized by another female werewolf. Billy looked around; no one was shocked by the change. Everyone here knew, that would make things easier. The new pack pulled the White wolf back from attacking the La Push pack and they ran off, all fourteen of them, behind the bleachers clearly to dress. And then they saw the stunning girl again, once again. Jacob ran to her.

"Sorry" she uttered.

"What the hell happened?" he asked her as she signalled for her friends to go to class and she returned to the La Push Kids.

"Never Mind Jake"

"YOU'RE A WOLF TOO??" Leah screamed, you could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah I am so what?" The woman responded Picking up her school books.

"Hello child, I'm Billy Black, Jacob's father. You're an Uley are you not?" Billy asked wheeling himself to the front of the pack; Sam had worked himself to the back.

"Yes, I'm Levi Uley's Great granddaughter, and yourself?" Shock vibrated through the pack as every looked back to stare at Sam, he had lied for years.

"But so is Sam?" Seth uttered, to be hushed by Sue. He clearly didn't understand.

"Your Samuel Uley's sister?" Billy asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, he left with Maria, my mother 5 years ago. Didn't you Sam? Never mother fucking expected to see you here asshole" she seethed at Sam.

"Uh...hi" was all the large man could utter. Fear was clearly written through his eyes.

Emily had had enough, she needed answers. "So wait, you have a sister?"Emily asked Sam.

"Yeah he does me."

"And you are?" Emily snapped clearly threatened by the beautiful woman.

"I haven't got time for this shit. I'll talk to you later Jake" she said hugging and kissing Jacob on the cheek. "Come over to my place after school, it was nice to meet you Mr Black" and with that she went to class, her onyx hair flailing in the sun as she went.

"Jacob or rather Sam...Who is that?" Leah asked angrily.

"Go on Sam, introduce your sister" Jacob said laughingly.

"Well, that's my baby sister, she's fifteen. When Mum and I left she stayed with dad, she is a daddy's girl..." he trailed.

"WHO. IS. SHE?" Emily demanded tentatively.

"That's my sister. Kahelaha Angel Uley. Alpha Pack leader of La Mija Werewolves and Heir of Levi Uley and named after Kahelaha the first spirit warrior" You could almost hear a pin drop when he had finished everyone was silent.

Jacob then happily added, "But her friends call her Kala or Angel"

* * *

Any good?

Well review :-) please

-MiahJade


	2. Emergency

disclaimer: i dont own twilight. only the La mija crew and the plot.

love miahJade.

* * *

_Well it's really not your fault  
When no one cares to talk about it,  
To talk about it_

Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserve to be alive

So you give up every chance you get  
Just to feel new again

I think we have an emergency

_Emergency - Paramore_

* * *

"It's been a while since I was here okay?! How about we ask Sam, he lived here!" Jacob retorted.

They were lost, somewhere on Ireland Place. Jacob couldn't quite remember where Kala lived. All he could remember was she lived in the big green house on the hill near the beach.

"We could ask for directions" Sue proclaimed, trying to lighten the tension between Jacob and Sam. But before they could they heard the all too familiar ringing of a school bell followed quickly by the rumbling of the Dodge ram. Billy watched his son, his whole persona lit up whenever Kala was around. Billy could remember being around Josh and Kala when she was young. She hadn't changed much.

**Flashback:**

"DADDY!" A Young 11 year old Kahelaha screamed out. She was running towards a F250 as Joshua Uley stepped out picking up his daughter and swinging her around. Joshua Looked up and Shook hands with Billy and a few other men as Kahelaha had made she comfortable sitting on the motorbike on the back of the ford.

"Um young child, you had better come down off your brothers' motorcycle." Billy exclaimed as Kahelaha's face turned to pure disgust.

"Excuse me Mr. Black but this is my motie bike. So shut up and go play with a doll" she sniggered as her father pulled the bike down, allowing her to ride around the family property.

"Josh does Kahelaha anything...girly?'' one of the other men asked. Joshua laughed looking at his pride and joy, his daughter.

"No, she is happy. That's all that matters to me. She is my daughter and no matter what to me, she is perfect. Besides, I'd rather she be this way. I'd hate to have to go shopping for dolls" he said laughing and looking at his daughter in admiration as she rode the motorcycle around the large property.

"Joshua!" came a shriek from the front porch. Maria Compton-Uley, Joshua's wife. "Joshua where are the keys I'm taking Samuel into town and Charlie is at his friends". Sam was her favourite at 16 and Charlie (being the youngest at 8 was just as spoiled). But she had another child, one she pretty much despised and that was Kahelaha.

Kala waved goodbye to her mother with a smile on her face. Snatching the keys from Joshua she got into the F250. That was the day Maria left with Sam and never returned.

Joshua knew they were gone for good, somehow he just knew. He heard Kahelaha whisper his name from behind him.

"Yes baby?" he said crouching down looking at his pride and joy.

"Mommy and Sammy are not coming back are they? I knew Mommy hated me but why did she have to go. Tell the truth daddy!" she whispered with her head hung low.

Josh sighed. "Baby, she is just unhappy, and Sam doesn't like it here" it was the truth, barely. Then it happened. He saw his daughter begin to shake and her body was heating up. Billy knew what these signs meant, she was about to phase into a wolf, but it had never come to a daughter before, only father to son. One of the other men, Marco Del faro a good pack friend of Billy's and Josh's, pulled josh away from his daughter as the small Indian girl phased into this stunning white wolf.

Joshua stood tunned, his baby girl was closer to him then he imagined. She was a werewolf. Watching the white wolf stunned the group of men slowly calmed down, as did Kahelaha, collapsing naked and human into an unconscious heap on the grass. Josh picked her up the men, who were all wolves rushed inside. Kala was destined for greatness, obviously.

**End Flashback.**

"Uh...Jake, what are you guys doing in Ireland place, planning on being a police officer?" Kala joked as the pack realised they were standing right outside of the local police office.

"Oh nah, we were um...."

"Looking for my house?" She giggled.

"Uh . . . yeah" Jacob said blushing and hanging his head low. There were three other girls in the car all giggling at the embarrassed Jacob.

"Well maybe you should just pile into the truck, if you will all fit" Kala responded. "Brooklyn, want to move over the back seat so Mr Black can sit in here?" Kala asked her friend in the Passenger seat as billy thanked her and climbed into the seat while sue placed his chair in the back with everyone piled into the back of the Dodge. During this time the unimprinted boys (Embry, Jared, Quill and Seth) took a moment to look at the three gorgeous American Indian teenagers in the Ute, There were 4 all together, Kala, Brooklyn and 2 other stunning women.

Kala took off, having a light conversation with Billy.

"So child, your fifteen yes?" Billy asked.

"Yeah I sure am; why is that Mr Black?"

"Please child call me Billy, well you're driving, the license age is sixteen yes?" He said with a sly grin on his face.

Kala looked at Billy with a smirk playing on her face as she looked at her three friends in the back seat. She looked back at Billy for a second before replying with. "Well, I already knew how to drive, so daddy bought me the Ram and I just drive it around town. The police don't mind as long as I abide by the rules like everyone else." She said glancing around and pulling onto a gravel road. Old Uley Road. Billy laughed as he looked at the road name, causing a questioning look from the girls. You see at the end of Ireland place, was Old Uley Road.

"Jake couldn't find this road, when it was 50 metres away? Stupid boy" Billy said chuckling, causing Kala to smile.

"Is he okay Billy?" She asked, the question nagging on his brain. Glancing at her house coming up over the rise.

"We'll talk later about it child I do believe your father is home" he said pointing at her dad's new F250. Smiling as she pulled up beside the truck she pulled out the keys and ran out of the Ram.

"DADDY!"

"ANGEL" Joshua yelled laughing as his fifteen year old princess ran towards him. And just like in billy's memory he spun her around. Everyone exited the ram and introductions were due to be made.

"Ah Brooklyn, Demelza and River I swear you girls spend more time here then at your own houses" Josh Uley said as he looked at Kala's 3 friends. They smiled and waited for everyone else inside, which is where Kala had gone. Well at least the boys knew the girls names.

"Well, well, well old Billy Black. It's been what 4 or 5 years?" Joshua said walking up to billy and shaking his hand while the men all laughed.

"Hey Daddy?" Kala called running out of the house with the girls.

"Princess, I'm talking" Josh replied politely.

"But daddy" she said in a sickly sweet tone.

"Yes, Kahelaha?" He said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Look" she said pointing at Sam shrinking into the background. Josh was in shock, but he knew he couldn't get mad. He had to keep calm.

"Well my eldest child has returned. I say that a beach barbeque is in order don't you Angel?" Kahelaha's faced twisted into a sly smirk. Topless werewolves at her beach. That's always hot.

* * *

ooh, ooh, ooh this could get interesting. please review so i know i have readers lol.

-MiahJade


End file.
